Mirror, Mirror
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: After a scene she witnesses in the forest, Kagome reflects of her feelings for Inu-Yasha. Wishes are granted. Inu/Kag


Disclaimer: Song- Mirror, Mirror by M2M. Inu-Yasha- by Rimiko Takahashi. Are either of those my name? Nope.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I heard this song, and I HAD to do a fan fic for it. I hope you like it!  
  
~*~  
  
Humming happily to herself, Kagome crawled out of the dry well to find herself in another average day in Fudal Japan.  
  
But she knew it wasn't going to be average for long- not with the surprise she had in her backpack.  
  
Walking cheerfully down the path, Kagome vaguely noticed that Inu-Yasha was no where to be seen, which was odd to say the least. She'd been gone for a few days- usually he'd have gone back to get her himself by now.  
  
But no matter.  
  
"Hi, guys!" Kagome chirped as she entered Kaede's hut and carefully set down her yellow knapsack. "What's going on?"  
  
"Not much," Sango smiled back. "Kaede was summoned to heal some sick children and Inu-Yasha just went out for a bit. He said he'd be back soon and then we could start hunting for shards when, and I quote, 'I drag stupid bitch back here'."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. 'He never changes. Wait- he never came back-'  
  
"Hey, Kagome-chan," Shippo called from the direction of her backpack, where was currently prodding for treats, "what's this?"  
  
Turning around and pushing her thoughts out of her head, the ebony hared girl noticed he was pointing to her surprise.  
  
"Oh! Let me show you," she grinned, taking out the large, round, tissue- wrapped parcel and opening it carefully.  
  
Inside was a mirror.  
  
Sango gasped as she examined the silver-framed looking glass. "It's like looking into a pond. . . Only it's not rippling. . . and I'm not wet. . ." She giggled and then looked at Kagome with wide eyes. "What is this? Magic?"  
  
"No, silly, it's just a mirror. You look into it and see your reflection. It helps you put on make up and stuff," Kagome explained, taking the mirror and hanging it carefully on Kaede's wall with a nail and hammer she had brought along.  
  
"It's very interesting. . ." Miroku commented, taking a closer look at himself before jumping back as if he expected his reflection to attack him.  
  
Shippo laughed as he made faces at himself. Then he turned to Kagome again. "Did you bring the broom-bock?"  
  
"My boom-box?" the ebony hared teen giggled as the little kitsune nodded.  
  
Smiling, Kagome took out her portable boom box, put in a CD, and pressed play.  
  
Shippo giggled before starting to twirl around in time with the music, occasionally glancing at himself in the looking glass as he did so.  
  
Kagome just smiled as she watched her friends examine the 'pieces of foreign magic' and enjoy the 'strange chanting'. She always loved to see their reactions to her futuristic items.  
  
But though the other three were enjoying the mirror and music to no end, the black hared teen slowly became worried about Inu-Yasha.  
  
Where could he be?  
  
"Guys?" Kagome called tentatively, slowly heading for the door. "I'm going to look for Inu-Yasha, okay?"  
  
There was a murmur of "sure"s as the spellbound Miroku, Sango, and Shippo returned their attention to the mirror and Kagome exited the hut.  
  
*  
  
Walking quickly down the wooded path of "Inu-Yasha's Forest", Kagome continually called out for the missing hanyou while searching through the trees.  
  
Surely if he could hear her, he'd answer.  
  
Right?  
  
She hadn't made him mad for some reason, had she?  
  
Sure, she had been gone a little longer then she'd said she would, but wouldn't he have come back to get her if he were truly ma-  
  
The sight that suddenly appeared in front of her caused Kagome to stop dead in her tracks.  
  
There. . .  
  
In a small clearing before her amidst the tall trees. . .  
  
Was Inu-Yasha.  
  
But he was not alone.  
  
"Please, Inu-Yasha?" Kikyo whispered seductively as she wrapped her arms around the hanyou.  
  
But before Inu-Yasha could say or do anything, the dead miko raised herself to her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.  
  
Kagome's blood began to boil.  
  
"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" she screeched, making the hanyou create a two-foot crater in the ground and Kikyo step back in shock.  
  
The black hared teen's incarnation smirked, called for her soul skimmers, and flew off without a backwards glance.  
  
Kagome glared after her, wishing that Kikyo would just fall off a cliff and die already.  
  
A few moments later, as the after effects of the subduing spell lifted, Inu- Yasha leapt out of his hole and landed in front of Kagome, tearing her out of her dark thoughts.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, wretch?!" the white hared male screamed, looking furious.  
  
"ME?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Kagome yelled back, clenching her hands into fists as she glared icily, her pissed mood towards Kikyo slowly expanding to include the hanyou in front of her.  
  
"I WAS JUST TALKING TO-"  
  
"TALKING?! More like MAKING OUT!"  
  
"You bitch! I was NOT! And what the fuck were you doing following me, anyway?!"  
  
"I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE FOLLOWED ME!"  
  
"WELL, YOU SHOULDN'T DRAG ME BACK FROM MY TIME BUT YOU DO IT ANYWAY!"  
  
"THAT'S BECAUSE I WORRY ABOUT YOU!"  
  
"AND WHY SHOULD I GIVE A DAMN?!"  
  
"I don't know! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I CARE!" Inu-Yasha roared, his face red from furry.  
  
"I DON'T EITHER!" Kagome bellowed back, her face just as flushed. "I HATE YOU!"  
  
"I HATE YOU TOO! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO TO YOUR GOD DAMN TIME AND STAY THERE?!"  
  
"MAYBE I WILL, IF YOU WANT TO SPEND AN ETERNITY ROTTING WITH KIKYO IN HELL! DAMNIT, INU-YASHA! I DON'T KNOW WHY I LOVE YOU!" Kagome sobbed, tears streaming down her furious face as Inu-Yasha just watched her, his eyes widening as her words took effect.  
  
But before he could do anything, the girl whirled around and raced down the path. And in his stupor, he couldn't move to stop her.  
  
*  
  
Kagome burst into her room, twin rivers of crystalline tears still pouring down her cheeks as she flopped onto her bed, crying into her pillow.  
  
After ten minutes of continuous sobs, the weeping teen finally pulled her diary out from under her bed, sat down at her desk and pulled out a pen, subconsciously flicking on her radio as she tried to dry her tears.  
  
*Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I wanna see  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me*  
  
'Dear diary,' Kagome wrote while sniveling. 'I saw him with HER today. That dead bitch was kissing him. And he didn't step away! He didn't stop her! How could he?! And how could he yell at me like he did afterwards?! How can I still love him?! How?!'  
  
A few tears landed with silent splashes on the page of the journal, smearing the ink and wrinkling the paper.  
  
'Who am I kidding?' the girl continued to write a few minutes later, wiping her eyes once more on her sleeve. 'I don't blame him for yelling at me. . . I followed him into the woods, interrupted his disgusting business with Kikyo, and then I acted like a total bitch about it. If I love him so much, why do I always yell at him like that? Why do I always 'sit' him? If I was really the right one for him, wouldn't I be able to calmly explain how I feel, instead of yelling at him that I hate him and then that I love him? He probably hates me now, the way I acted towards him. . . Why must I be such a fool? Such a stupid, crazy, out of her mind fool?! I love him, diary. . . I love him. . .'  
  
Unable to write anymore so choked by her sobs, Kagome threw the book into the corner along with the Shikon shards she kept around her neck.  
  
Lifting her head off her arms, the girl stood and slowly wobbled over to her mirror, staring sadly at her tear-stained self as her radio played softly in the background.  
  
*Why don't I like the girl I see?  
  
The one who's standing right in front of me  
  
Why don't I think before I speak?  
  
I should have listened to that voice inside of me  
  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
  
To say the kind of things I said last night*  
  
"I'm such a fool. . ." Kagome whispered as she stared into her mirror, gently tracing her tear's red trails on her reflection's cheeks. "Such a fool. . ."  
  
*Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
  
Mirror mirror I wish that you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me*  
  
Falling forwards as her knees gave way, Kagome leaned against her wall so her face touched the cool glass of her mirror. Breaking down into sobs again, Kagome found her thoughts haunted by Inu-Yasha's furious face, Kikyo's kiss, and her own cruel words.  
  
*Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I wanna see  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I wanna see*  
  
*  
  
Inu-Yasha stood there, in the middle of the woods, for a long time- simply staring down the deserted path as the sun slowly sank on the pink horizon.  
  
*Why did I let you walk away  
  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry*  
  
"How could I be such a fool?!" the hanyou growled to himself, hitting his forehead over and over again as he slowly began down the path to Kaede's house.  
  
His mind wandered sadly back to that afternoon.  
  
He had been flying towards the well, on the intent of dragging Kagome back home.  
  
Well, to his time, whatever.  
  
But he had been slightly distracted by Kikyo's soul skimmers attacking him and brining him to their mistress.  
  
The dead miko had tried to convince Inu-Yasha to go to hell with her.  
  
"Please, Inu-Yasha?" she had whispered, wrapping her arms suddenly around his waist before kissing him forcefully.  
  
But before he could back away and explain to her that he couldn't leave Ka- without killing Naraku. . .  
  
Who the hell was he kidding? He couldn't leave because he loved Kagome.  
  
Well, either way, before he could break the kiss and say ANYTHING at ALL, Kagome sat him.  
  
That pissed him off, therefore sending him off the deep end and. . . well. . .  
  
Caused him to scream a lot of things he now regretted.  
  
"You fool," he snarled to himself as he kicked a pebble through a tree. "Why didn't you stop her?! Why didn't you apologize?!"  
  
*I let my pride get in the way  
  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame*  
  
The sun was gone long before Inu-Yasha had trudged all the way back to Kaede's. When he finally got to the village, the stars were out, torches were lit, and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were in a panic.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Sango cried, spotting him. "Where the hell have you been?! Have you seen Kagome-chan?!"  
  
The hanyou said nothing as he brushed past his friends and stepped into the hut, shutting the door behind him.  
  
No one followed.  
  
Walking slowly into the middle of the room, Inu-Yasha noticed the sweet scent of Kagome still lingered.  
  
Well, no wonder.  
  
All her stuff was still in the hut. . .  
  
He suddenly noticed her boom-box- or whatever it was called- was playing quietly in the corner, and a mirror was now hanging on the wall.  
  
Walking closer to the looking glass, he recalled the mirrors he had seen around Kagome's house.  
  
Finally stepping close enough to see his reflection, the hanyou found he could smell Kagome all over the mirror, bringing his already bad mood down a few notches from fresh, painful memories.  
  
'Why did I let her leave?! Why didn't I just grab her and force her to go shard hunting- or something! Why didn't I say anything?! Why didn't I answer her?! I love her too!'  
  
He glared at his reflection. 'I'm such a fool. . .'  
  
*I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
  
Now in the cold light of day I realize  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
  
Mirror mirror I wish that you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me*  
  
*  
  
Burying her face in her hands while continually repeating to herself that was an idiot, Kagome crawled into her bed, curling up into a ball.  
  
"I love you, Inu-Yasha. . ." she sobbed quietly, "I wish you were here with me. . ."  
  
*If only wishes could be dreams  
  
And know my dreams would come true  
  
There would be two of us standing here in front of you  
  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be*  
  
Tears still flowing from her tightly shut eyes, Kagome did not notice the jewel shards on her diary begin to glow, creating multi-colored sparkles that danced in the air.  
  
The glitter began to slowly rise- as if falling upward- as it filled the room; reflecting in Kagome's mirror.  
  
*Bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
  
Mirror mirror I wish that you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me*  
  
On the other side of time, the glitter began to slowly float out of the mirror in Kaede's hut, surrounding an oblivious Inu-Yasha.  
  
*Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
  
Mirror mirror I wish that you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me*  
  
With a loud bang, Inu-Yasha suddenly appeared in Kagome's bedroom accompanied by a shower of glitter. Then he fell to the floor with a loud thud in his suddenly unconscious state.  
  
Startled by the sudden noise, Kagome looked up in shock and horror to see Inu-Yasha lying, still, on the floor.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" she whispered breathlessly, falling out of bed and crawling quickly over to the hanyou as the glitter continued to glow around the pair.  
  
*Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I wanna see*  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Wake up!"  
  
Groaning, Inu-Yasha slowly opened his eyes, totally taken aback to find himself staring into Kagome's wide, tear filled, mystic azure orbs.  
  
"Ka-Kagome?!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" the girl cried, water trickling down her already tear-stained cheeks as she threw her arms around the hanyou. "You're okay! Gods- I'm so sorry. . . so so sorry. . . I didn't mean it! I didn't mean a word of it!"  
  
*Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me*  
  
To Kagome's surprise, Inu-Yasha's ears drooped at her words.  
  
She pulled back slightly so she could stare into Inu-Yasha beautiful amber eyes.  
  
"Not. . . any of it?" he asked sadly. "Not even when you said. . ."  
  
Kagome's cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment. "That part. . . I did mean. I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha. . . And I love you. . . "  
  
Inu-Yasha said nothing for a moment, but then he quite suddenly pulled her to her feet. Placing his arms around her waist and hugging her close, the hanyou positioned their bodies so that they stood in front of the mirror.  
  
Looking at their reflection, Kagome was surprised to see the hanyou's face break into a large smile as he laid his head on hers.  
  
*Show me what I wanna see*  
  
"You are real. . ." the hanyou smiled, squeezing her gently.  
  
"Well of course I am," Kagome retaliated softly, turning in his arms so they were looking into each other's eyes. "How could you think other wise?"  
  
"The sparkles around us had something to do with it. . ." he replied, glancing at the ever sparkling glitter from the corner of his eye.  
  
He then bit his lip.  
  
"Um. . . About Kikyo. Let me explain what happened. I didn't want to kiss her, she jus-" But he cut himself off when Kagome placed a finger to his lips.  
  
"It's okay," she whispered. "I shouldn't have followed you or yelled. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorrier," Inu-Yasha smirked playfully, gently licking the rest of Kagome's tears away.  
  
"I'm sorriest."  
  
"Fine. But I love you the most."  
  
"Fine," Kagome blushed as Inu-Yasha rubbed noses with her.  
  
The two smiled at each other, sparkles dancing around their bodies as Inu- Yasha captured her lips with his.  
  
*And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me*  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone like? I hope so! ^_^  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
